Walk in the Park
by smiliface
Summary: Christian, Syed and Yasmin go for a family day out


Chryed- A Walk in The Park.

I could tell it was going to be a glorious day when I woke up. Well, not that there's ever a single day with him that isn't glorious. But I knew this one was going to be extra good. I woke up before him. The alarm clock showed it to be 6.10am. Christian never wakes up before 9 when he doesn't have work, and I knew he was certainly going to need his rest after our personal work out last night!

I could see the sunlight filtering in through the blinds. It was falling on his angelic face, giving me even more of an excuse to stroke it. As I ran my fingers softly over his beautiful lips, they parted and closed slightly as though even in his sleep he was kissing me. The thought made my heart swell; the fact that we are connected at such a deep and emotional level.

A soft cry cut through the air and I was reminded of the third presence in our flat. Our beautiful sleeping daughter. I knew that this was the last moment between Christian and me before Yasmin's nap time, so in our last private moment, I closed the distance between our lips and stroked my tongue around the edge of his "Good morning, beautiful" I whispered, and I knew from the light tug of our entwined hands he was beginning to wake up.

I was in the kitchen trying to cut out toast in the shape of LaLa to Yasmin's satisfaction when I noticed Christian's beautiful muscled frame leaning against the doorway, staring at the scene before him. I felt my heart soar with the knowledge that just a few months ago, to him, the mess in the kitchen would have been something resembling the end of the world, but now he accepted it fully… it was just us. Our little family. "Morning gorgeous. Got a kiss for daddy Cwistian?" He asked our daughter as he bent down to kiss her head. And then wrapping his arms around me from behind, "Syyyyy…. I didn't get my morning kiss this morning" He whined in his oh-so-adorable way into my ear. I couldn't resist him. He knows I can't. I slid round in his strong arms feeling so safe and so protected. Instead of returning his hug or giving him a proper kiss, he surprised me and picked me up, a giggling mess and carried me over to sit on his lap opposite Yasmin's seat.

One of his hands playing with my hair, the other one loosely holding me onto his lap as though I would ever want to move from this perfection, our legs wrapped around each other's and my head resting in the groove of his neck, we started our discussion about the day. "Would you like to go for a walk, Yas?" I asked our little girl. Her head nodded up and down with so much vigour I nearly jumped up to catch it. I felt him smile next to my cheek. Christian never admits it, but he loves it when we go out… when he can show off his family. And why shouldn't he? It's the best feeling in the world when it's us- me and the two people I love more than anything and we can just be together. Christian, Syed and Yasmin.

When we get to the park, Yasmin jumps straight out of the car. He little pink yellow boots proving instantly useful as she treads in a puddle. "Hehe" she giggles, and I can't help but join in with her. Christian is getting our last-minute picnic that we bought on the way out of the car, and I know when he gives me his special grin and cheeky wink that he is just as happy to be here as I am. We walk through the woods- Yasmin a little way ahead of us, lost in her own game of chasing the leaf before it gets blown away, leaving me and Christian time to have a chat. "You know I love you, don't you, Sy? More than anything…" He suddenly says to me "Of course I do, why? Has something happened?" I fly into a panic at his unexpected tone "No, no, 'course not. It's just… times like this I need to tell you. I'm so happy, baby, so, so happy, but I'm terrified. Terrified that one day we're not gonna have this. It's not rational, I know…" I interrupt him "Darling, I love you too. You mean the world to me, and of course I worry about these things too, silly as they may be, but nothing is going to happen. I promise. It's you and me forever". "You and me forever" he repeats forcibly. I squeeze his hand tight in mind to reinforce the message. He has come such a long way. He never used to share his insecurities. He still doesn't much, just sometimes… sometimes he reminds me he is not totally strong.

We trudge on through the woods a bit more. When Yasmin begins to flag, we take it in turns to carry her in our free arm. These are the best moments. The moments when the three of us can't get any closer. At one point when Christian was holding her, I stopped and hugged them both. I couldn't resist it any longer. It was a moment that I will treasure forever; Christian and I as close as can be with our arms tightly around each other's backs, with our precious little girl sandwiched between us, her tiny fists clinging tightly to the material of our shirts.

When we finally find our perfect picnic spot, the sun is shining down, and Christian spreads out the picnic rug. He sits down against a tree trunk with his legs apart, and wanting, needing contact with my beautiful man, I sit in the space. He picks our hands up and laces our fingers together. I hear him chuckle behind me, and follow his eye line to Yasmin in the distance, staring at her reflection in a puddle, poking it with a stick, as though seeking protection from it. "Thank you" I say simply. I say it to him a lot, but I will never be able to thank him enough for setting me free, for showing what happiness is. "You OK, baby?" He knows that there is always that slight sting that comes with happiness for me, that my family can't join in, can't know. Things are a lot better with my mum, but I still couldn't tell her about such an intimate thing as this. He gently strokes the back with his thumb. I smile up at him "How can I not be OK? I have the most gorgeous boyfriend and the most beautiful daughter I could ever wish for… I feel on top of the world, Christian, I have never been this happy!" I know from his smile down at my and the slight squeeze of my hand that he is thinking the exact same thing as me.

As Yasmin crawls over to us and climbs up my body to rest her head on my shoulder, I know she is getting tired. But I don't want to go home… not yet. We sit there all afternoon. Me leaning back on Christian, Yasmin asleep on my shoulder. Just watching the world go by, listening to the sound of nature. Perfection. I feel Christian stroking his hand through my hair as he's been doing all afternoon. I turn my face towards his, and our lips meet. In beautiful harmony, just like the rest of us. I welcome the invasion of his tongue, and the beautiful battle that mine proceeds to play with his. Our kisses convey so much more than lust. They convey trust, understanding, unity. All the things that make our relationship ours.

As it's getting colder and the sun is beginning to go down, he takes Yasmin from me and wraps her up in her little pink duffle coat. I watch, mesmerized, the care and tenderness that he has for this little child, and I am so glad that he has finally got his chance to be a daddy. No other could ever beat him. He carries the little bundle all the way back to the car, his other arm around my waist, pulling me close, dropping kisses into my hair every now and then. At times, I feel like my heart might explode with love, happiness and pride.

As we lie in bed that night, Yasmin safely tucked into her own, Christian and I so close together I have no idea what's me and what's him, but I don't care; we are one and the same in body and mind, exchanging jokes, sweet nothings and sloppy kisses, I reflect on how much my life has changed. Before, a typical day out was waiting on Amira, pretending to be in love with Amira, trying to please my family… but now, a typical day out is nothing less than Heaven. I can be who I am… more than that, I am _encouraged_ to be who I am; proud of what I have; a beautiful, strong, happy family.

Thank you for reading- I hope it was OK.


End file.
